


Gonna Make Me Pop

by ruskarmelita



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belly Kink, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Dominance, F/M, Forced Bonding, One Shot, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Reader-Insert, Rough Body Play, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weight Gain, belly inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruskarmelita/pseuds/ruskarmelita
Summary: Your side kink turns into something you wished Anakin never had the chance to witness. But you can't stop him and neither can he and now you're left looking far larger than you've ever started. Who would have thought both of you would enjoy this new size of yours in the most unprecedented circumstances?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	Gonna Make Me Pop

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what can I say?... Actually I won't say anything and let you decide for yourself if you're into this or not. Enjoy... or not I guess :)

“Mhm, _stop_.”

You couldn’t take any of it much longer.

“P-Please, I - I’m going to _explode_.”

Your belly rumbled, the pressure inside of becoming too much as you wriggled in the chair, the bonds of your wrists cutting into your skin as you struggled to get out. 

“Oh, god,” you whined. “I-I can’t do this.”

“Yes, you _can_ ,” Anakin’s voice sounded somewhere behind you and you felt more pressure in your belly, your intestines groaning in protest as you continued to fill up with water, your skin stretching in front of you making you look like you were at least five months pregnant. This was the farthest you’ve ever gotten with belly expansion. You’ve always just filled yourself up to look slightly bloated but never this big. 

“Anakin, it _hurts_ ,” you cried as your belly continued to protest.

“Just a little while longer,” he told you and you groaned, feeling intense pressure from inside of you, your belly practically squeaking from the tightness of your skin trying to stretch to accommodate the extra water Anakin was pumping inside of you through the hose attached inside of your ass. 

“Argh,” you groaned, shifting your legs as your belly now stretched to make it look like you were very much into late pregnancy, the large size of it pushing against your thighs. You could no longer see your legs or the floor below you as your large swollen belly now dominated your view. 

“Almost there,” Anakin said, urging you to hold on for a tad bit more until he was satisfied with your size. You groaned and hissed from more pressure and pain from your rapidly growing belly until finally you heard Anakin turning the valve off and you sighed in relief as the water finally stopped flowing inside of you. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Anakin whispered, coming up in front of you. “I can’t believe how large you’ve gotten.”

Your only response was to hiss from the uncomfortable pressure inside your guts.

“Hold on,” Anakin said and then he was behind you, letting the restraints loose as you were finally freed from the confines to the chair. Your hands immediately went to your swollen belly, and you couldn’t believe that your own arms couldn’t wrap around the size of your large stomach. You looked like you were ready to pop a child, your stomach so bloated that it looked like you were past the due date of a ten month pregnant woman. 

“Argh, it hurts,” you whined as you started rubbing small circles around your stomach. The rumbling noises inside of it were making you uncomfortable. You were ready to let all the water loose. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Anakin growled and the next moment you were yanked to your feet, the water sloshing around inside of you and you gasped, tumbling forward from the unexpected weight of your stomach pulling you down. Anakin caught your fall with his hands and you ended up pressing your naked body to his, your large stomach digging into his hard abs as you heaved for breaths. 

“You’re going to hold it all in until I’m done with you,” he growled into your ear and you weakly whimpered, squeezing your ass cheeks to prevent water from gushing out of you. 

“Let me help you,” he said and the next moment he was behind you, reaching in between your ass cheeks to pull out the small hose that was still attached inside your ass and then immediately stuffed a small butt plug instead. 

“Come look at yourself,” Anakin urged as he tugged you towards the full size mirror in the corner of the room. 

You gasped when you finally saw yourself in the mirror. Your body was _huge_. You’ve never seen yourself look so bloated and big, your skin stretched beyond what was considered normal as you saw several stretch marks now appearing on the sides of your belly from the forceful intake of large amounts of water. You moved closer and saw your belly swish with each of your movements, the water jiggling inside of you. You turned to the side to see just how big and round you looked. Your medium-sized and perky titts now looked small compared to the size of your belly as they almost lay on top of the upper portion of your stomach. Something about this new look made you want to be pregnant in real life. 

You looked in the mirror to catch Anakin’s hungry gaze on you, his own arousal visible through the large bulge of his loose pants. He had caught you doing the belly expansion once when you thought you were all alone in your apartment and ever since then had begged you to do that again in his presence. And each time you refused, too embarrassed at such a request. It seemed he had enough of your refusal when he took action in his own hands. He stripped you naked, strapped you to the chair and then started filling you up until you begged him to stop. But even then he refused to hear your pleas and only stopped when he was satisfied with your size. 

“You look so fucking _big_ ,” Anakin said with a hoarse voice. “I am going to fuck you right _now_.”

You were surprised at how rough he was being today and how impatient he sounded. You’ve only ever seen that side of him once when his mother died and he snapped at you, fucking you to oblivion that night until you were sore and begging for him to stop. The look he was giving you now was the same as that night, with enough intensity to sear you through with his gaze. 

Anakin quickly stripped himself off his pants, his cock bobbing up and down as he finally freed his erection and you swallowed, watching him in the mirror, your thighs already soaked with your own fluids from the anticipation of a rough fuck. 

Anakin dragged the chair to where you stood and then grabbed your hips as he pushed you behind the chair, lifting one of your legs on top of the stool which now had given you a clear view of your own soaking cunt in the mirror glistening in the artificial light of the room as Anakin stood behind you, his cock near inches away from your heat. 

“Look how wet you are for me,” he groaned, his hands encircling your large stomach, rubbing circles around your sensitive skin. You moaned at his touch, pushing your hips against his, trying to find some friction with his cock. 

“So needy,” he continued, his hands now cupping your breasts and squeezing and you rolled your eyes at the sensation he was eliciting from your body. 

“Please,” you begged. “ _Fuck_ _me_.”

“You sound like a pregnant whore who wants to get knocked up all over again,” Anakin darkly chuckled and you realized that he was in the mood for a role play.

“ _Yes_ ,” you moaned. “I’m so ready for your cock.”

Anakin pinched your hard nipples at your words and you gasped from the pain and then you watched him sheath himself inside of you with one fluid movement and you moaned with absolutely no shame as your cunt swallowed him up whole. You continued to watch both of you in the mirror as his cock moved in and out of your hole, slick with your cunt juices, his plump balls moving with his rapid movements as he rocked his hips to get a good angle to penetrate you. He seemed to find a spot that made you shudder and weep as his cock continued to hit the fragile wall of skin that separated your cunt from your ass. With each of his movements the water swished inside of you, your stomach jiggling up and down in rhythm with his balls. 

“You feel so fucking good,” Anakin moaned behind you as he squeezed the side of your stomach. “Like a good pregnant bitch that you are.”

You moaned at his vulgar choice of words. 

“Tell me how much you want my cock,” he hissed in your ear, slamming his hips with rapid movements. 

You groaned through more moans that were a constant sound from your throat. “I - I want it to fill me up,” you gasped through heavy breaths. “I want you to get me pregnant, Ani.”

“You like looking so big?” he hissed as he grabbed the underside of your belly and squeezed. 

“God, _yes_ ,” you moaned. “I want to look big for you.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Anakin grunted, his movements becoming frantic as he was nearing his orgasm. 

“Ani, _please_ ,” you begged. “Come inside of me. Fill me up with your seed. Make me pregnant.”

The only sound behind you were his grunts as he continued to slam his hips against yours and soon you felt his shudder as he sheathed himself all the way in and stilled, his cock pulsing inside of you as you felt his hot seed coating your womb. You watched in the mirror in amazement when he finally pulled out with a loud pop as his seed leaked out of your cunt, dripping down your thigh. 

“You look like a thoroughly fucked whore,” Anakin laughed as his fingers found your wet cunt and started thrusting them in and out, his thumb rubbing circles around your clit. You shuddered from his rough touch, the area between your legs overly sensitive from the near orgasm and then - 

“Argh, fuck, I’m _coming_!”

You thrust your hips against his hand and spilled the product of your own orgasm all over his hand, the chair and the floor of the room, unashamedly dripping wet as you continued to rub your cunt against his fingers, watching the spectacle in the mirror. 

“Such a dirty little whore,” Anakin chided as he finally milked the last of your orgasm out of you and you almost collapsed into his arms as he supported you from behind. 

You continued to watch through your post-orgasm haze as Anakin rubbed circles on your swollen stomach, his gaze somewhat distant as he watched his own movements reflected back to him in the mirror. 

“I think I want you to be this size forever,” he finally announced and your eyes widened. 

“Wait - Anakin,” you started. 

“You’re going to have to get used to this new size of yours,” he continued as though he hadn’t heard you. “That is until you’re actually pregnant.”

His gaze finally found yours and you watched him finally genuinely smiling. “I love how big you look. I want to fuck you like this every day.”

“But that means - “

“Yes,” he interrupted you again. “That means I’ll be filling you up every day from now on. You’re going to look like I’ve knocked you up with several babies inside of you once I’m done with you. You’re going to look _huge_.”

Even though his words should have scared you or repulsed you, you instead smiled back at him and nodded, enjoying the feel of his hands on your swollen stomach. 

You’d do anything for Ani. Even if that meant you’d ruin your perfect body to look the way he wanted you to.


End file.
